Hada Madrina: Adopta un muggle
by sinideas
Summary: Harriet Marlow fue una bruja que ayudaba a los muggles, cuando el estatuto sobre el secreto de la magia fue decretado se prohibió esta práctica. Al término de la guerra se estableció de nuevo para rehabilitar a algunos delincuentes menores. Draco Malfoy tendrá que aprender a convivir con un regordete muchacho, aunque a Potter no le guste la idea. DM/HP SLASH


Hada Madrina: Adopta un muggle

Resumen: Harriet Marlow fue una bruja que ayudaba a los muggles, cuando el estatuto sobre el secreto de la magia fue decretado se prohibió esta práctica. Al término de la guerra se estableció de nuevo para rehabilitar a algunos delincuentes menores. Draco Malfoy tendrá que aprender a convivir con un regordete muchacho, que lo llevará a un viaje auto reflexivo, aunque a Harry Potter no le guste la idea. SLASH. HP/DM

Disclaimer. Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de Warner y de JK Rowling y de las editoriales.

Advertencias: Es un relato slash, yaoi, boys love, es decir hombre con hombre, si hiere alguna susceptibilidad tuya, no lo leas.

_El destino no es algo insignificante,_

_ a veces es tanta su fuerza de atracción _

_que no puedes oponerte a sus decisiones…_

_Shuichi Shindou en Gravitation_

I

Coincidencias

-El sexo es algo del que todos deberían hablar sin pretensiones, no todos han tenido la oportunidad de probar sus verdaderas maravillas no deberíamos presumir, sino guiar- fue la forma en la que se presentó el rubio en Alcohólicos Anónimos, no dijo su nombre, no habló de su experiencia, simplemente sacó esa frase de la nada.

-Muchas gracias ¿Drake? – leyó el gafete la mujer de cabellos castaños piel oscura, encargada del grupo. Sus intentos por hacer hablar al muchacho con coherencia se fueron al caño, cuando una de las tantas sesiones le pidió amablemente no censurar a su alma perdida, aunque la mayoría de las veces siempre decía algo sin contexto, los ojos grises no le mostraban a un demente. Algún día, con suerte, podría realizar una presentación decente. También cambiaba de nombre todo el tiempo.

Un hombre relató cómo su esposa lo abandonó, se llevó a su hija, a los perros y hasta las fotos porque él era un don nadie. El provisional Drake cruzó los brazos con indignación e interrumpió al tipo, quien lucía un bigote de escobeta, el cual se removía como si se estuviera comiendo a una rata chillona, tenía ojos pequeños como un cerdo y unas mejillas rosadas.

-¡Pero si eras un desobligado!... no entiendo por qué vienes llorando ahora, alejarse de un borracho era lo mejor para ella - las miradas de desaprobación aparecieron pero las ignoró – Es sencillo, si quieres recuperarla deberías olvidarte de mendigar lástima y comenzar a trabajar. Si yo fuera tú, me quitaría el mostacho y me dejaría una barba recortada, bajaría unos siete kilos… 15 kilos mejor y podrías trabajar en algo de construcción, eso te haría ver fuerte y no sé, hasta interesante.

Una vez más la mujer de cabellos rizados le pidió silencio a Drake y un tipo le exigió dejar las burlas hacia el pobre hombre pues todos estaban en el mismo saco.

-Eso no quiere decir que debamos ser unos pobres diablos llorones, ¡No! Los tipos con vicios como nosotros deberíamos atraer más la atención y que la gente desee cuidarnos, pero por nuestro orgullo impedírselos. No deberíamos estar pidiendo lástima. Lo siento Mincus, pero en verdad no deberías estar aquí lloriqueando, ninguno de nosotros- resopló- tenemos algo mal ¡cierto! ¿y? Fue porque tomamos malas decisiones y eso es lo que debemos aceptar, en lugar de lamer nuestras heridas. Estoy aquí por una enferma y cruel broma del destino, pero me reconozco en sus problemas, claro con obvias diferencias porque por mucho no lloriqueó por todo- habló fuerte.

-No me llamo Mincus mi nombre es…- el regordete no terminó de hablar, porque Drake comenzó a reprocharle su mal gusto y le pidió que después de estas sesiones, si no se sentía demasiado ofendido con las verdades, él podría acompañarlo a buscar ropa en lugar de harapos- la mujer le pidió que por hoy saliera del grupo, así que no tuvo más que abandonar el saloncito de la iglesia donde se juntaban sin antes decir "Espero y lo pienses Mincus".

Llevaba por lo menos unas siete horas montando guardia fuera de esa escuela muggle. Los reportes mencionaban a un hombre experimentando con las mentes de niños, incrustándoles pesadillas para convertir en un infierno sus noches y por tanto de sus padres, los cuales pagarían cualquier cantidad para poder hacer callar a sus hijos. Era una tontería, el cambio monetario de libras a galeones no tenía sentido. No era un buen empresario el tipo o quizá era de esos locos quienes ponían su granito de arena para evitar de cualquier forma la futura integración de niños muggles a las filas de la magia.

Miró con atención pero sólo veía a la escuela y el hechizo para el control de cualquier indicio mágico no daba ningún resultado. "A veces ser auror es un asco", pensó, mientras aparecía una taza de café, aunque adoraba la bebida, a él nunca le salía bien. Suspiró y continúo esperando que surgiera algo.

El hombre de bigote salió del salón y se sorprendió al ver a l muchacho rubio, de figura espigada y nariz respingada, le gustaba su ropa, muy en su interior también envidiaba sus ojos grises y su habilidad para hacer oraciones largas. El estaba ofreciendo una ayuda y quizá sea porque era un tonto o tal vez la desesperación de encontrar a su esposa o los remordimientos de su juventud y niñez le decían que era una buena oportunidad para cambiar su vida, para transformarse en alguien más.

-Mi nombre no es Mincus –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- No me interesa, te llamaré así porque me dio pereza leer el gafete en tu pecho. Eres mi proyecto y lo voy a completar para largarme a mi mundo con mis investigaciones.

- Me da miedo…tus expresiones

- Tampoco me importa, bien, llévame a tu casa para que sepa en el tipo de chiquero en donde vives y pueda empezar a tomar notas para rescatarte- le dio una mirada de curiosidad- ¡anda!- el ahora Mincus movió la cabeza con torpeza y empezó a caminar por la calle con el extraño hombre detrás

Nunca lo admitiría ni frente a sus compañeros o sus amigos, pero la verdad es que solía quedarse dormido en las guardias, se justificaba, pensando en su habilidad de despertar siempre con la varita en la mano, gracias a sus años de paranoia. Así que dormir por 15 o 45 minutos nunca se le hizo un pecado real.

Despertó justamente cinco minutos antes del arribo de su relevo, se sentía orgulloso de nunca ser atrapado. Esas "pequeñas emociones fuertes" , las disfrutaba, eran normales. Ya no se preocupaba por maniáticos aferrados a la pureza de la sangre o a zoofílicos con amor hacia las serpientes, porque ahora con más edad, estaba casi seguro que Nagini no era sólo una mascota. No señor, algo raro se tenían esos dos.

-Mi turno – dijo el auror

-Todo tuyo- se alegró de irse, vio su reloj marcaba las nueve en punto

No era lo que había imaginado para su vida, si era sincera, en sus fantasías infantiles o mejor dicho, sus pesadillas no estaba contemplado un trabajo de gobierno mal pagado y con constante relación con los parias de la sociedad, tampoco estaba considerado sus horribles compañeros quienes la miraban con superioridad porque sentían su termómetro moral muy por encima del de ella.

Pero no debía quejarse. La mayoría de sus compañeros cayeron en desgracia después de sus malas decisiones, ella misma estaba siendo víctima de su estupidez, y eso era difícil de olvidar cuando Lavander Brown tenía una dirección importante en el ministerio y no el hueco del infierno que ella ayudó a construir. El mundo era un jodido juego perverso.

Un avión de papel entró a su oficina:

_Apreciable Señorita, _

_Su amigo perdió otra oportunidad, la tercera es la vencida y tuve que mandarlo a las sesiones de Alcohólicos Anónimos, los círculos de ayuda para los muggles, me pareció que ahí puede encontrar a su ahijado. Es conveniente decirle, pedirle, ¿Suplicarle? Que no vuelva a comprarle un laboratorio a un intento de narcotraficante para que destile su propia cocaína (una droga muggle famosa). Sé cuanto lo aprecia y veo que ha trabajado bastante en este proyecto, así que me tomé la molestia de avisarle, quizá usted pueda ayudarlo un poquito más._

_AW_

Suspiró. ¡El imbécil de Draco le compró un laboratorio a un dealer para montar su propio negocio! Alguien debería estar castigándola por semejante tontería … y sus recuerdos regresaron a aquella noche en Hogwarts y su desliz sobre entregar a Potter. Quizá era eso, tal vez era el haber embrujado a un montón de personas o el despreciar a seres tan falsos y cursis como Granger en su época de niña rica poderosa. No lo sabía. Pero si entendía que su mejor amigo, más que un apoyo era un karma… y uno malo.

Estaban en la estación de autobús, Mincus se sentía un poco dolido por todas las malas palabras pero de todos modos decidió que era una buena oportunidad, era un ángel quién le ofrecía una nueva forma de vida, así que la tomó.

Al terminar la jornada el muchacho salió disparado a su hogar, se olvidó por completo de quitarse el hechizo glamour. Sus compañeros Aurores sospechaban que era una de las tretas para no ser reconocido por el público en general, pero era pura pereza y olvido, no recordaba que lo traía puesto hasta que llegaba a su casa o el mismo hechizo terminaba por si mismo, una chica en el tren le dijo que estaba segura que se había sentado a lado de una persona diferente. Harry le lanzó la mejor mirada de confusión y miedo que pudo fingir para hacerla sentir incómoda y lo logró. Pequeños deslices sin importancia, no era necesario contárselos a nadie.

Harry estaba en el transporte de regreso, amaba viajar en los autobuses, fueran magicos o muggles, mirar hacia la ventana y ver a las personas en sus vidas, atrapados, desesperados, contentos, enojados, tristes, un abanico de emociones en un solo trayecto. Desde niño uno de los pocos placeres que los Dursley no le quitaron fue mirar por la ventana, recargar su rostro en una mano y mirar el paisaje, al menos que a Dudley se le hincharan las pelotas y decidiera moverlo por pura maldad, pero eso sucedía de vez en cuando, eran eventos aislados.

La mayoría de las veces terminaba durmiéndose en el trayecto por el cansancio de sus tareas, está no fue la excepción, cuando levantó la vista y miró aún confundido por la ventana al terror de su infancia acompañado de otro hombre al cual no pudo distinguir, pensó que había sido una clase de pesadilla.

-Y esta es mi casa, no es mucho pero creo que…

El departamento era mugriento. No es como si esperara otra cosa. Sin embargo, había rastros de felicidad en algún tiempo, en la esquina pudo ver una caja de juguetes, y los sillones llenos de manchas pero una fracción de segundo se preguntó sis era manchas hechas por niños o por un ebrio, el lugar debió ser bello. Ayudaría a Mincus a convertirse en un Adam.

-No me interesa Mincus, mi misión no es criticar tu actual modo de vida, sino hacerte un hombre de verdad y evitarte ser el actual pobre diablo obeso que eres. Durante el camino revisé tus facciones, no eres tan desagradable, es sólo como si se hubieran dedicado a engordarte como si fueras el chancho para Navidad. Eso será lo primero que arreglemos.

-Crees que tus métodos me ayuden a traer de vuelta a mi familia- le dijo y el supuesto Drake que la mirada de determinación del cerdo con bigote le recordaba a alguien, así que asintió como respuesta- no es sólo mi esposa, también quiero hacer las pases con algunos otros familiares con quien fui grosero… mi madre, por ejemplo..

-Maldita sea echó su cabello hacia atrás con un gesto teatral- iremos por partes… y dime las cosas puntuales en las que trabajaremos, para poder desarrollar un plan. No puedo simplemente ayudar a reconstruir tus relaciones familiares y matrimoniales con un movimiento de varita, así no funciona.

Cuando pronunció la palabra varita el hombre dio un brinco como si temiera al sustantivo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el tipo así que supuso que debería darle confianza y presentarse después de todo, pues deberían trabajar juntos.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Draco Lucius Malfoy – le extendió la mano

-Yo me llamo Dudley Dursley – apretó la delgada y fina mano que hizo contraste con sus regordetes dedos.


End file.
